nothing left for me to do but DANCE!
by Old Fiat
Summary: This is Prince of Tennis, manga version, so some of the characters names may be different but whatever. Hope you dig. Oh yeh:Regulars take ballroom lessons, hope you like it! Please review. chapter 3 there will be shusukeocc, you will surprised
1. Chapter 1

Nothing left for me to do but DANCE!

By, the old fiat (team no. 12)

Disclaimer: I do not own 'the prince of tennis' manga series (or the anime series, which we have never seen, therefore, 'syuusuke' will be 'shusuke' a'ight?).

Notes: This is about ballroom dancing (one of our recent fancies, along with lying around and doing nothing) so probably people will: a) never get it/hate it. or b) be girls.

But that's okay girls and/or angry boys, you can read it anyway! And please review, we love your comments and we serious take them into account, a bank account in-fact.

**Chapter One:** stuff 1a.

Sadaharu Inui pushed his glasses back up his nose. _Stupid Eiji,_ he thought. _Throwing towels at people. _

'Eiji,' said Kunimitsu Tezuka. 'Put the towels down and no-one will get hurt.'

Eiji took Kunimitsu's glasses and put a towel in Kunimitsu's arms. 'Eiji,' said Eiji Kikumara in a _Kunimitsu _voice, basically Eiji crossing his legs and crossing his arms. 'Put the towel down and no-one will get hurt.'

'Argh!' said Kunimitsu dropping the towel and taking back his glasses.

'Boys boys,' Coach Ryuzaki came over. 'You need to do at least a little practice today!'

'Whatever,' Eiji said in a valley-girl (calif.) voice.

'Where's Ryoma?' asked Shuichiro Oishi (aka: bad haircut 100, or at least 55).

'I think that Momo's dunking our little friends head in the toilet,' Eiji blew on his nails.

'I thought that he was doing that to Kaido,' Kunimitsu looked alarmed.

'No longer,' Kaoru Kaido walked out of the bathrooms, his head sopping wet. 'Feh…'

'I hate everyone,' Ryoma Echizen walked out of the bathrooms, his head sopping wet and his hat looked disgusting.

Takeshi Momoshiro walked out of the bathrooms, a wide grin on his face. 'That should teach you two not to steal my money.'

'We didn't take your money!' shouted Kaido. 'Why do you think we did that anyway?'

'Because it's a good excuse,' Momo looked up, Shusuke Fuji had just arrived, covered in 'bling' from head down to his toey.

'Hi Kunimitsu, Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Taka, Vi- Kaido, Ryoma, Shuichiro, Kikumaru, and Shusuke, and Mme. Ryuzaki,' he smiled. 'What do you think of my outfit vi- um, Kaido?'

'I'll tell you what I think!' screamed Momo.

'I didn't ask you,' said Shusuke, sweating under the superior weight of the 'bling'.

'It's butt-ugly!' said Momo, grabbing Shusuke's head and pulling him towards the bathrooms.

'Momo-

'It's not worth it Inui,' said Eiji, grinning evilly.

'Doesn't he know that Oishi and Shuichiro are the same person?' Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

'Yesh, and I'm Eiji and Kikumaru, but did you notice that he also said hello to himself?' Eiji looked at the bathroom with a worried face. 'I think that these little trips to the depths of the toilet are causing some brain-damage.'

'No they're not,' said Kaido, walking into a telephone pole.

Shusuke walked out of the bathroom wearing briefs and looking very wet. He looking at Kaido and said: 'May I borrow your jersey?'

'No, and double no,' Kaido rubbed the spot on his head where the telly-phony had hit.

Momoshiro walked out of the bathroom, smiling and wearing a too too small bling-a-licious outfit. 'That'll teach you to wear ugly clothing. Oh, and to steal my money.'

Shusuke looked at his feet. 'Um, coach, may I go home now?'

'Yes,' said the coach. 'Please do.' Shusuke walked off…shivering.

okay, that was totally irrelevant… but we'll get there!

'I'm glad everyone agreed on this monthly sleepover,' said Inui. 'Kunimitsu, your house is so warm.'

'Shut up,' said Kunimitsu. Everyone stayed up late, except Kunimitsu, who fell asleep at exactly 9:30 (21h30) pm. Freak.

'Let's play truth or dare,' said Inui.

'That's only so you can gather data,' pointed out Ryoma.

'True,' said Inui, smiling. 'But would you prefer spin the bottle?'

They started to play Truth or Dare.

'Truth,' said Kaido.

'Um, do you have a girlfriend?' said Momo.

'…no.'

'Boyfriend?'

'You're not allowed to ask two questions!' said Kaido.

'So you _do_ have a boyfriend!'

'NO!'

Some strangling… etc.

'Ryoma,' said Kikumaru (Eiji). 'Do you like any girls?'

'No,' said Ryoma. 'And no boys either!'

'Taka,' said Ryoma. 'Have you ever done anything exceptionally foolish in your life?'

'Many things,' said Takashi Kawamura. 'None of which I'm going to tell you, Echizen.'

'Durn-it,' said Ryoma.

'Shusuke,' said Taka. 'Do you like any films?'

'Lots,' said Shusuke. 'None of which I'm going to tell you, Echizen.'

'I'm Takashi,' said Taka.

'Oh, I mean, yeah, duh,' Shusuke looked at his armpits. 'Ooh! Oh, films yeh, I like lots of films.' He went off on a long list.

They all fell asleep after a very very very long list, thanks loads, Shusuke!

Anyway,

'Goodmorning,' said Kunimitsu, waking up with the entire tennis regulars in a dogpile on top of him. 'Eww.' He said pushing them over.

They all woke up from the fall, some of them were a tad delirious from lack of sleep (thanks again shusuke, stupid dogpile idea).

'Möchten sie tanzen?' Shusuke licked a table.

'!' Shouted Kaido, running into the licked table.

Kunimitsu made everyone breakfast and they all became normal, almost, again.

'So,' said Kunimitsu to Inui. 'We know that these sleepover are for data purposes and you usually give us something to do by the end of them, what's the verdict?'

'Um, you're all clumsy gits who can't speak Japanese,' Inui looked at his data book. 'And I signed all you up for ballroom dancing classes!'

'What?' said, er, everyone.

Okay, so um, we only just got to the point, but please review and tell us what should happen other wise we're, like, totally lost, 'dude'. Ha!

-old fiat, drive fiat-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Actually these are the lessons! Wow…

_Old fiat stuff: _

_We do not own Tennis no Ohjisama (Prince of Tennis) and we never will. _

_Sorry it took so long to get to the actual plot, we're kind of slow with that stuff. Haha._

'Ugh,' said Kaoru, trying to get his stupid dancing shoes on. 'These are too too small!'

'Oh,' said Momo, taking them out of his worst enemies hands. 'These are Shusuke's.'

Shusuke smiled. 'Thank you Momoshiro, here are your shoes Kaoru, they are much too large for my feet,' Shusuke exchanged shoes with Kaoru and put them on.

They were all stuck in the back of Coach Ryuzaki's car. Inui was sitting in the front and giving her directions.

Taka looked uncomfortable in his dancing clothes. 'This stuff is creepy looking.'

'No it's not,' said Kunimitsu putting on his hair gelly (yeah!).

They arrived.

They entered the studio.

'Hello!' said a tall blonde woman wearing a black skirt and oxford shirt. 'You're the tennis people right?'

'Yes,' said Sadaharu, he handed her several cheques from the team members' parents. 'This is the correct amount right, sorry there are so many of them.'

'That's all right, so it's all boys?' she looked at Ryuzaki.

'I'm leaving,' Ryuzaki left. She opened the door a crack. 'I'll pick them up at 7 okay?'

'But its two now…' said Ryoma, looking at his swatch (Swiss watch).

'I know,' said the dance lady. 'My name is Emma, I'm not from Japan, I'm from Scotland.'

'That would explain the freakish accent,' muttered Kaoru, hissing.

'What?' she glared at him. He glared back. This went on for a few minutes.

Then Kaoru turned. 'Feh…' he walked over towards the corner.

'Right,' she said. 'Anyone else want to comment on my accent? No? Then let's get started. The first dance I am going to teach you is the Swing dance.'

Momo yawned.

'It's from around the forties and fifties, the counting is two slower beats and then two quick ones, one—two—three-four, you try it. You, and all of you are going to be doing the boys parts, stand with your feet slightly apart, then you take your left leg and move it out, that'd be one. Then you rock back on your right leg, two, and then you take you left foot, put it behind your right foot, 3, and then rock back on your right foot, 4. Then you go back to the beginning, only don't put your feet together every-time because you only do that at the very beginning.'

After half an hour of teaching the simple steps of swing dancing she told them all to stand still. 'I'm going to call my sister, Morgan and my friend Gisele. You can dance with them,' she said. 'I know there will only be three of us but you can take turns unless you want to dance with each other.' She peered around the room with a raised eyebrow. They shivered. 'I didn't think so.' She walked upstairs.

'This is boring!' Kunimitsu sat down on the floor and started to rub his feet. 'To think that anyone would ever want to get _paid_ to do this is beyond me.'

'I have relatives who dance,' Kaoru looked at Kunimitsu. 'You're just low that's all.'

'You like being one of the regulars, Kaido?' asked Kunimitsu in a threatening voice. Kaoru nodded. 'Then don't insult your Captain.'

'To his face,' whispered Eiji to Shuichiro, who laughed.

'I heard that,' said Kunimitsu. 'And your not allowed to insult me behind my back either, I have a spy.' He glanced at Shusuke and Shuichiro who whistled conspicuously. 'They tell me everything that goes on behind my back.'

Eiji looked at Shuichiro like he was some kind of traitor.

Emma came down stairs with two very pretty women. 'This is Morgan,' she pointed to a girl with gingery-blonde hair. 'And this is Gisele,' she pointed to a tall woman with dark hair, arching eyebrows and a hooked nose, she looked kind of like a not-ugly female Kaoru.

'Hello,' said the girls.

'Hi,' said the guys.

'I'm letting Morgan and Gisele pick out their partners, I'm dancing with Kunimitsu,' Emma looked at Kunimitsu who was still sitting on the floor and rubbing his feet. 'Put back on your shoes.'

'Yes madame,' Kunimitsu slipped back on his shoes and stood up.

'We're going to be listening to some Benny Goodman music,' said Emma. 'Which was written for this kind of music.'

'whatever,' said all the guys.

Gisele picked Kaido, no surprises there, and he was extremely good, blast.

Morgan picked Takashi who was also really good, but looked uncomfortable through the entire thing, curses.

The first dancing lesson ended with half of the team never getting to dance and the other half thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Coach came to pick them up at 7 o'clock.

'Hope they didn't humiliate the school,' said the coach.

'Au contraire,' Gisele gave Kaoru a significant look, which he returned by blushing furiously and walking into the door.

When they got back to their homes everyone was exhausted and fell straight asleep, except Shusuke, who had a nightmare and had to sleep with his mummy and daddy. Pathetic… not really.

End of chapter two. So in the next chapter will maybe be: a jar of delicious Mayo, a breakdown, and some odd odd shusuke stuff.

Preview: 'I've got to tell you Kunimitsu, I really really love-

'I will die without the mayo!'

and

'I can't do this anymore!'

Hope you dig!

-Old Fiat, Drive Fiat-

Please Review


End file.
